


Hecks on a love train

by Austyn_Layne



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bathroom Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cowboy Hats, Dick Jokes, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: This is AU of 'Heck on a train' where I switch Axl Heck in place of Brick Heck when he questions life, after he meets country boy Travis on a train going to South Dakota,in order to take care of some final wishes for their dead aunt.Song: VAPP (Dark minimal groove)Artist:?





	Hecks on a love train

_The train ride felt endless and Axl was questioning life and how much of it he actually 'lived'._

"So Sue how's the college applications coming, have any responses yet?" Axl asked as Sue scrolled through her emails.

"Axl! Would you leave me alone Brick is trying to help me out with that! Would you leave us alone please Axl get out of our hair...this has to be perfect if I'm going to get into a good school...just go please!" Sue heck hissed "Gawd you two nerdtards have fun I guess I'll go _chill_ with _Travis_...later losers." Axl said as he ditched the two other Heck siblings. 

_Axl Heck, headed back to the snack bar to catch back up with Travis. Travis was hinting at earlier that he wanted to snag a few beers from the behind the bar, so Axl decided if he was going to start living he may as well start now and see if he could pull this off.Axl Heck felt a mild attraction to the guy; maybe it was his accent, or the denim he was wearing, but he felt he needed to get close to this dude...deep down he knew something good or bad was about to happen...but whatever was to happen would be a growing experience._

"Hey bro, Travis was it, any luck with those brewskies yet?" Axl said to the South Dakota stud with a sly grin. "Not yet Heck, but if you distract that chip and soda jockey I think I can snag us some alright _son_." Travis said as he ram his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

_Axl, couldn't control the chub growing in his jeans. Everything about this boy was turning him on, all he could think of was him alone buzzed in the restroom with this 'country bumpkin' having the time of his life. Axl did what Travis asked and knocked over the chip tree, allowing time for Travis to snag some beers from the reach in fridge and sneak off to the almost empty next car a car with a restroom._

"Yo! You coming Heck? Come on follow me buddy." Travis said beckoning him into the next car. Axl Heck following behind him like a lost puppy. "Sure right behind you dude - hold up!" Axl following him his hormones ablaze. 

"Hey Heck! Let's chill in this restroom - this one's out of order and I jigged the lock open. So come on let's chill buddy this cars dead anyways no one and I mean no one is goin' to bother us Heck...come on." It was like Travis, could read his horned up little mind, and now all Axl had to think of was how to make the _moment_  happen.

"Alright Travis, my man right behind you." Axl said as he closed the door and locked it. "So Heck, relax drink up dude. So, how's the trip treating you so far... I know loosing an aunt is hard." Travis asked between swigs of Heineken. "Ok, I mean she was like a hundred dude so...just makes me think about how short life is and stuff, like that."Axl replied all the while staring at Travis's crotch. 

"Hey Heck, I noticed your eyes keep looking at my jeans my zipper down or sumthin'?" Travis said with a knowing look in his eyes. "Sorry dude, just thinking and stuff. "Oh come on Heck, it's OK if you're a bit on the queer side you wouldn't be the first dude to slob on this knob...hell not even the first _man-puss_ I've porked. If you wanna do sumthin' go for it."

_Axl Heck proceeded to pull Travis's cock out of his Levi's and fluff him. Axl couldn't believe how big his farm-boy cock was he just didn't want to suck-off this dude he wanted to get fucked by him. Travis kicked off his faded jeans and began to fuck Axl's face all while holding him by Axl's dark curly hair. Axl's hands, exploring his tight muscular ass lovingly like a submissive faggot._

"seems like you enjoy this Heck, why don't you suck on this porker some more and the we can get down to havin' some real fun." Axl couldn't believe it as saliva and pre-cum dripped down the side of his mouth. Axl kept spiraling his tongue around his big throbbing head beading blobs of salty pre-cum. "Hey Heck come in boy...pull down your britches let me get a feel of that hungry pussy of yours if it's as good as that city-boy-mouth of yours I know I'm in for a good time - drop em' son."

_Axl dropped his jeans and boxers for Travis and spread his hairy cheeks for him exposing his hole already moist with anticipation.Axl began stroking his dangling cock and rubbing his sack, waiting for the big cock to enter from behind but instead felt some calloused probing fingers stretching his hole._

"got a nice twat on you boy - I hope it can handle the ride 'big Travis' is going to give it, jus let me work these diddle sticks a bit to get it nice and ready maybe a little wad of spit'll get this shut goin' up sumthin' good. Relax Heck boy it's about to happen." Travis said as he slid his fingers deep into Axl's sweet ass, smacking his cheeks leaving big farm-boy hand prints.

"Fuck me hoss, ride it cowboy!" Axl moaned as Travis entered him."whoa boy that some good tight shit a lot better than 'rootin' livestock' let me get a little deeper in this bitch...you just keep jackin' that little pud of yours." Travis said as he went deep into Axl's virgin as his balls slapping on Axl's bruised ass. "Fuck me _cowboy_! I want all your cum in me...your about to make me nut dude you're so fucking big bro...damn!" Axl huffed as Travis's 9 inch dick hit his prostate repeatedly as he pulled out and shoved it back in repeatedly - as if Axl Heck was a _trailer trash bitch_ with a hungry snatch ready to be knocked up.

"Damn it boy I'm about to blow." Just then, Axl came all over the floor catching some in his hand."eat that shit boy! Don't let good cum go to waste. Hey I need a little more lube and the rest of this beer'll do." As Axl ate his own cum he savored the taste. But in the moment of burning bliss he felt the luke-warm booze pass between his cheeks and slide into his hole via Travis.

"Whoo-hoo boy yeah yee-haw let me hear you say yee-haw boy! Damn son (Axl yells yee-haw) that's some nice wet dirty pussy I'm about to bust sumthin' big in ya boy!" Travis hollered as he violently fucked Axl his fingernails digging into his head and back.

_Axl could feel Travis swelling up and throbbing inside him. He knew he was about to cum but all he could do was bite his lip and play with his dangling flaccid cock. Axl felt like he was alive and knew this was one risk he was glad he took. The more he felt travis's bushy pubes brush atop his ass and the feeling of his dick fucking him he wanted it to end but also last forever like a timeless moment._

"alright Heck! Got something for ya! Whoo shit! Shootin'all those babies in that shit boy I might be on _Maury_ in 9 months bitch hahaha! Damn that's some good pussy the dick doesn't wanna leave!" Travis yelled as he bust his load into axl...it was a big one because Travis hadn't jacked his shit in about a week so Axl had a big load of country-spunk in him.

"Shit dude, Damn that was rodeo quality bull-riding shit cowboy!" Axl moaned as Travis pulled out and tapped his dick on his buns and gave him one last smack. "Pull your shit up son...now,I want ya to keep that shit in you for the rest of the trip...kinda like a memento. Nice knowin' ya Heck - finish your beer I didn't swipe it so you could waste it but first clean my cork cocksucker then we can get out of here...get back to that pretty sis of yours Sue Sue Heck, hmmmm wonder if good pussy runs in the family? - well maybe I'll give her a test ride if there's time. hurry up heck I need to put the horse back in the barn son come on."

"Hey...hey Axl that you in there?" Axl knew it was his dad Mike, so he pulled up his pants and opened the door after licking Travis's sweaty sack clean, and taking one last moment to savor Travis and his taste,(Axl couldnt believe he was tasting his own ass...he kinda liked it)."Yall drinking beer? I don't know who you are, but Axl is coming with me, say goodbye to your friend we got some talking to do." Mike Heck said as he yanked him out of the restroom. "Alright Travis see you around bro, thanks for the fun." Axl said as Mike dragged him away like a child. "Oh no! You won't be seeing him again...your ass is grass."

_just as Axl was dragged off, Travis replied "alright Heck, whatever is what it is...have fun with your family, hahaha pussy as bitch!...just kiddin'" then to add insult to injury, he saw the country-boy talking to his sister sue...but Mike had other plans for the Ax-man, leaving Sue or maybe Brick ripe for the plucking._

**The** **End?**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
